


For My Sake

by saintsrow1



Series: Violet Grey [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, gatboss in the sense that they get together in sriv, i havent posted anything on here in 7 years so bear with me, this is sr1 in case that wasnt clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsrow1/pseuds/saintsrow1
Summary: Johnny almost died for Violet, and she gets her chance to return the favor. Takes place sometime after Green With Envy.





	For My Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I haven't written anything serious in 2 years, and I haven't posted anything on here in 7, so please go easy on me. My boss' name is Violet, but Johnny doesn't know that yet. "Kid" is just a nickname, she's only a year younger than him.
> 
> edit: modified to fix inconsistent tense :)

The sickening crack of a baseball bat hitting a Vice King's jaw fills the alleyway, standing out among the sounds of a street fight. A gunshot follows as Gat shoots a fleeing VK in the back, and another cracking sound responds as Violet breaks a second Vice King's ribs, then delivers a brutal follow-up blow to the face. She'd lost her gun somewhere along the line, and on instinct had swiped a bat off a VK corpse and jumped back into the fray. The group she'd descended on had shouted in fear, the sound flooding her system with adrenaline and bringing a sick grin to her lips, and she'd started swinging, Gat keeping the VK's armed with guns off her back with cover fire.

Only one VK left in the group, and Violet turns on him, the blood splattered on her face a stark contrast to the light color of her skin. In a matter of seconds the VK is down with his buddies on the asphalt, and Violet turns back to see Johnny has the stragglers making a run for it around the corner down the other side of the alley. They'd won the fight, and small sigh of relief rushes out of Violet's lungs. Throwing the splintered remains of the bat down onto the ground, she begins to pick her way through the bodies back over to Johnny.

Just then, a VK rounds the corner of the alley to her right. Violet immediately recognizes him from earlier, he must have ducked out of the fight at some point. The cold glint of steel in the hot summer sun tells her all she needs to know about the situation; he has a gun. There's a car between Violet and the guy she could use for cover, but Johnny-- Johnny's back is still turned, he'll never see the VK in time. And even if he did, his leg brace would slow him down too much; he'd never make it around the nearby corner. Violet didn't think the guy had noticed her yet, but she wouldn't be able to reach him in time to stop him, he'd shoot her on sight if she tried. _Shit, shit._

In that moment he VK stops and silently levels his gun at Johnny's back, and Violet swears her stomach drops all the way down to hell. A split second of pure instinct, and she's is sprinting over to Gat, throwing herself between him and the gunman. She wraps a hand in the cloth of the back of his purple jacket and holds tight, keeping him behind her, and squeezes her eyes shut.

\---

Gat had been firing at the VK's on the other side of the alleyway, covering Playa as she fought her way through a group of rival gang members with nothing but a baseball bat. He was proud of the kid, she definitely wasn't what he'd expected when they first met. She could hold her own and then some. Hell, she was almost better than he was, but Gat would never admit that. Regardless, he liked having her around; they were kind of friends these days. The Saints had found something good in recruiting her.

Another shot at a fleeing VK, and then the sound of pounding feet on asphalt coming towards him has Johnny starting to turn around to meet whoever stupidly decided to charge at him. Did a VK escape from the group Playa was beating the shit out of? A body colliding into him stops both his movement and his train of thought, almost knocking him off balance, and a hand latches onto the back of his coat. Gat twists around as far as he can to see what's going on, and is greeted with a head full of white-blonde hair, topped with a gray beanie: It was Playa, holding him in place. Johnny flicks his gaze up to see what she was facing, and he swears his blood turns to fucking ice. There was a VK with a gun behind him. Playa was in the way, and the VK pulls the trigger.

There's a minute of unbearable silence, and Johnny feels like he can't breathe. He can't see Playa's face. Did she get hit? She hasn't moved an inch. There was a familiar clicking sound then, and Gat looks over to see the VK was now wildly pulling the trigger, a panicked look on his face, met only with the same clicking sound. He's out of ammo. He hadn't shot Playa.

It was like everything comes back together in a rush, and Gat springs into action, whipping around to face the unlucky VK as smoothly as he can with his leg brace. Pulling Playa behind him with one arm, he puts a bullet square in the VK's forehead. Johnny waits a beat after the guy falls to the ground and then shoots him again for good measure, turning to take in one final once-over of the area to make sure there weren't any more surprises in store for them. Seeing the place was finally clear, he turns back to Playa. To say she looks pale was an understatement; she's as white as a sheet, eyes wide in the realization that she'd just about had one foot in the grave. The beanie she always wore had come loose on her head, and she quietly takes the chance to fix it and rub some of the blood off her face with her sleeve.

“The fuck you thinkin’?” Johnny snaps, and Playa's eyes shoot up to him and go wide. A beat later and she blinks, eyebrows furrowing into an angry glare, and Gat continues. “If you weren't blowin' Lady Luck on the side, that VK woulda shot you." he points angrily at the corpse of the VK in question, and goes on. "Don’t do somethin’ fuckin' stupid for my sake.” Playa raises an eyebrow at that, and Gat immediately knows what she's thinking about: His stunt with Tony and Tanya. "That was different," he shoots back, "I knew you'd show up to get me eventually."

There's the glare again, and for a second Gat wonders when he learned to read her so well. "Yo, whatever! I don’t want you fuckin’ dying on me!” He spits, and Playa's eyebrows shoot up, looking completely taken aback at that. Johnny realizes he just said something corny, and feels an embarrassed flush creep up his neck. Fuck it, he'd meant it though. They were friends, he didn't want anything happening to her because of him.

There's a moment of silence, and Gat just sighs. No real point in arguing with someone who doesn't talk. Besides, she had been trying to save his life, for what it was worth. "You good?" he asks softly after a moment, stepping forward and gesturing to her, and Playa just stands there blinking at him for a moment before quietly nodding. "Then let's get the fuck outta here before the cops show up. I'll drive." Gat said, and turns and starts walking back to his car, but not before glancing back to make sure she was following.

The Saints aside, maybe _he'd_ found something good in this kid.


End file.
